All will be forgotten
by Heartgrater
Summary: What if Rose heard the 'i love you' from the proper doctor? Bad wolf bay fic. Rated T b'cause im paranoid ;


Im back! This is a very long story. But i hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER:** i dont own doctor who at alllllll.

* * *

><p>Stood in-between two doctors? Too far, but to Rose it appeared that the doctor was trying to push her into the others life.<p>

"You can't leave!" she yelled adamantly.

He was already walking away, after everything she did to find him, he was leaving her.

He turned to face her, not saying anything.

She soon thought of something to keep him here

"Wait!"

"When I was last on this beach on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?"

His face dropped, he swallowed and replied

"I said Rose Tyler."

"Well how was that going to end?" She asked focusing on his face.

He signalled to the other doctor. No way.

She shook her head.

"Go on say it!"

He swallowed again.

He slowly bent down to her ear as she held her breath for what seemed to be a year.

"_I love you." _

Rose reacted almost immediately pushing her lips towards the doctors, she had heard him say it, _finally_.

Little did she notice the duplicate walking away.

Little did she notice her mother crying with tears of joy and despair.

She broke free of the kiss to breathe and a grin formed from ear to ear.

Rose turned to face her mother then turned startled that the 10.5 wasn't there.

"were did he go?" She signalled to where he was stood a minute ago.

Her mother shook her head and pointed towards a blue blot about a thousand metres away.

He was just walking, further and further.

Rose started to run after him. She had to explain.

Feet moving, heart pounding he was coming nearer and nearer.

Finally she made it to him, she roughly pulled his arm back so he had to look at her.

"What." He spat

"I'm so sorry."

He looked so angry, this wasn't her doctor.

He replied with silence and turned away. Numbly, she watched him leave,

Rose hastily stumbled backwards. The wind whipped her hair round her shoulders.

She turned to see the doctor about to enter the tardis.

She staggered forward and pushed herself towards the ever nearer TARDIS.

He paused to allow Donna to enter as Rose quickly hugged her mum and followed.

"I love you." She yelled to her mum and ran into the TARDIS.

The doctor turned to face her.

"Where'd he go?" he asked concern etched into his features.

"He hates me." Rose replied simply.

The doctor's face softened as he ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Then she waved to her mum not believing she was back _there_.

Her mum had tears pouring down her cheeks as she hugged her daughter and watched with sorrow as she left.

She shut the door with a gleeful smile; however that soon changed when she saw Donna.

"Binary-Binary-binary-binary-binary." Donna fell back against the console gasping.

Rose didn't say a word, she watched as Donna as she knew her, slowly disappeared.

Tears forming in her eyes Donna looked at them both,

"No."

The doctor placed his fingers against her head, and that was it, she was gone.

Rose silently took one side of Donna while the doctor took the other.

With his free hand he hit the TARDIS controls.

They materialised in Donna's street.

Rose pushed open the doors and they both staggered over to her door.

They came face to face with Wilf, whose face was lit up with joy.

I knew you'd come back."

His face fell as he saw Donna clutched in their arms.

"Get her inside!" He yelled hastily holding the door open for them.

They both pulled her up the stairs and placed her on her bed. She looked peaceful.

They stared at her for a moment.

Rose was the first to leave, the doctor took a glance back at her as they left.

Dreading that she had to explain it to her mum she crept slowly down the stairs the doctor following

_Later:_

The doctor was half way through explaining why Donna could never see him again when he was disrupted by;

"I can't believe they let me fall asleep, fully dressed like a weirdo!"

Donna came in laughing; she had a phone clutched to her ear,

"You're all crazy!" She laughed again.

She blocked out the phone and stared at the doctor in what seemed to be a 'yeah whatever' look.

Her mum cleared her throat and hinted heavily.

"This is doctor smith, _he was just going."_

The doctor felt pain soar up his heart, as he thickly swallowed.

"Yes. Yes."

He quickly got up followed by Rose as they passed through the door.

The doctor waved at her sadly "Bye Donna."

Donna looked him up and down.

She then turned back to her phone.

"Yeah bye."

He opened their door and stepped outside.

It was raining, hard.

He walked out and turned to take one last look at Donna before he left.

He was stopped by Wilf,

"Doctor."

He turned around to face the man.

"Donna might have forgotten you, but I never will. I ll think of you."

The doctor nodded gratefully at the old man's speech.

"Thank you Wilf."Wilf saluted him as he turned with the beautiful blonde girl.

Who turned to him and smile sadly.

"Bye, love."

Wilf smiled sadly at them both entering that box, and shut the door as the blue box faded away.

Inside the TARDIS the doctor and Rose Tyler talked, not saving the world or anything.

They just talked, catching up on things and all that.

The doctor and Rose Tyler. The stuff off legends.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? R&amp;R please! Thankyooooouuuuuu<p> 


End file.
